


and all of your pieces

by besidemethewholedamntime



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reunion, happy endings, set in season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/pseuds/besidemethewholedamntime
Summary: '“Daisy.” He nods, once. “It’s good to see you.”The way he says her name, all softness in his mouth. God, it’s been such a long time since she’s been soft. 'Season 6. Robbie comes to see Daisy. It's been a while. Based off a tumblr prompt.





	and all of your pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> For whistlingwindtree for being a wonderful friend all of the time, and especially when I needed one <3
> 
> Writing Quakerider actually is very fun, not going to lie! I loved writing this so much! Granted, it isn't much, but it was fun!   
> This is based off a tumblr prompt by @sophia-soliman on tumblr. The one with the 'new hair, same jacket'. Unfortunately I can't find the post to link to it but if someone has a link then I'd be more than grateful for this idea cannot be credited to me! I do have a screenshot of it, though, if anyone wants that! 
> 
> The title and song are from 'Pieces' by Andrew Belle. 
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

 

_I love you, I love you_   
_And all of your pieces_

 

She doesn’t expect to see him again.

It’s funny. So long she has wished to see him, longed for him even. Many days and nights she believe she can see him in the most random of places: in the street, from a window, in her dreams. Although she so desperately wanted it to be true, wanted to see him again, she knew all of those sightings weren’t real. He is wherever he is, in places she cannot reach. Untouchable. It’s taken a long time but she thinks she’s finally alright with it. Some people aren’t meant to be in your life. Some people are only there for fleeting moments. She thinks of him, probably always will, but Daisy’s finally accepted that it’s something that just wasn’t mean to be.

It’s why it’s such a surprise when he turns up. Bloodied, with a scar across his left eyebrow and a bruise on his jaw. For a moment she thinks this is another one of her glimpses, an imagining of what she wants. But then he grins, and the moment it stretches its way across his face, lighting it up and making even the blood look beautiful then she knows it’s real.

“Robbie,” she greets, trying to seem cool, but only on the outside, for her heart is racing. Everything else melts away, whatever she is doing, wherever she is meant to be going. It seems like there is only her, only him, and how she wishes that were really the case.

“Daisy.” He nods, once. “It’s good to see you.”

The way he says her name, all softness in his mouth. God, it’s been such a long time since she’s been soft. Familiar vibrations make her fingertips tremble slightly. She balls her hands into fists at her sides.

“Been a while, huh?” Matching his tone, adding in a head tilt, a slight, almost undetectable smile in her voice. All these things making an unconscious appearance. A want she thought she’d put to bed making a comeback.

A nod, a shy concession. “Been a while,” he agrees.

Robbie takes a step forward. She thought there was more distance between them, but he’s right in front of her. So close that she can almost feel his breath on her face, the heat from his skin. Daisy closes her eyes, just for a moment, to take it all in. When she opens them again his eyes are looking past her. He reaches out, gently touches the hair that falls at the side of her face.

“New hair.” His eyes flick back to hers. Instead of a raging fire that she’s accustomed to seeing, there’s only a gentle flame. Slowly, her hands unfurl. “I like it.”

How funny, because in the beginning she didn’t. Jemma had already grabbed the scissors and so Daisy took the dye. It turns out neither of them should think of a career change anytime soon. Dyeing hair in a public toilet, cutting a fringe with no previous experience, were things that looked much more glamourous in the films, and certainly only belonged there. For days Daisy was more orange than blonde, refused to look in a mirror longer than she had to.

But after things had calmed down, and they’d purchased another brand with more promising reviews, Daisy had begun to like herself as a blonde. It was sunnier. She felt as though she fit into her name. The last year had been tough, filled with broken hearts and jagged words that left a bloody taste in her mouth even now. She had survived. She had come through. Her brain, once and for all, felt steady within her head.

And so she keeps it, even now there’s no need to. It’s her choice, and it feels so good because it’s been so long since she’s had one.

Perhaps Robbie sees that, sees right through her. Or perhaps he simply likes her hair. She doesn’t know which one she’d prefer.

Making a noise in the back of her throat, she looks him up and down. “Yeah, new hair. Shame you’ve still got the same jacket. I could’ve had something to comment on there as well.”

He looks taken aback for a moment, before dropping his arm back to his side. She worries she’s gone too far, still unsure of where the lie, but he grins. “Think you just did.”

“Seriously, I’d think about getting a new one of those; surely it’s gotta be disgusting by now.”

He looks down at his leather jacket. It’s not even faded, she notes, not even scratched. A magical jacket seems like a pretty sweet deal to her. If she had one, she probably wouldn’t wash it either.

A look of faux-outrage crosses his face, mouth hanging open. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips. She didn’t realise she’d missed him this much until now.

“Get rid of this baby? Never. I’d rather sell my soul.”

Are they allowed to joke about this now? Evidently Robbie seems to think so. She doesn’t attempt it.

“Jacket or car?” She asks instead, crossing her arms over her chest, enjoying the wounded look he puts on.

“I can’t believe you’d ever make me choose.” His eyes burn brightly, like glitter instead of inferno.

Daisy laughs. It’s been a while since it’s been so genuine. “I can’t believe you think there’s a choice to be made. Of course, it’s the car! That jacket has got to be like, ten kinds of disgusting right now.”

“I don’t know.” Robbie’s grin leaves his face as he looks down at his somehow pristine jacket. “Some things are just hard to let go of.”

“Don’t I know it,” she says softly. Then she shakes her head, clearing blonde strands from her face. “So uh, how long you back for? Just for vengeance or you got time for some coffee?”

His eyes are suddenly shy, intensely vulnerable, yet he makes sure to meet hers. “I’m not here for vengeance, Daisy. I’m here for you.”

And it sounds so unbelievable, that her first thought is _well what have I done now?_ Because she’s been so good, recently. They all have. No need for any of them to have a meeting with their fiery headed friend. Then she softly exhales an _oh_ and looks into his expectant, slightly boy-ish face and realises that perhaps he means something else.

 _I’m here for you._ Nobody’s ever said those words to her before. She replays them in her head, and they make her shiver.

“For me?” She quirks an eyebrow, unable to show the same kind of vulnerability he does in his eyes. But her voice isn’t as strong as she wishes it were, and she knows that he can tell.

“Yeah. Would you maybe like to go to dinner with me?”

Daisy has never dated normally. Her life has never been normal to do so.  Never before has she been asked to dinner like this. She suddenly remembers she’s standing in the park; it’s a bright and sunny day and she wanted to feel it on her face during a hour where it seemed the world was quiet.

“Dinner? With you?”

“That was kind of the idea,” he chuckles, but his eyes look anxious. “Fancy restaurant, some candles. The whole thing.”

She’s not quite sure what the Daisy of old would have done, but she’s different now. The thought makes her heart thump wildly but not with fear. Something that, in time, could be love.

She allows a smile to stretch across her face and enjoys how his eyes light up when she does so. “I’d love to. One thing though: you gotta wear a different jacket.”

Robbie laughs (oh what a beautiful sound) and nods. “Yeah, okay. Alright.” His smile is such a wonderful thing. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Please feel free not to. Either way, I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
